


cause you feel like paradise

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cryogenics, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kink Meme, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Decades earlier, Jack went missing. Gabe finds him years later, cryogenically frozen, and they'refinallyreunited.





	

His fingers click against the glass, metal on specially treated glass.

The mask stares back at him. Its reflection superimposed over a painfully familiar face.

“Jack.”

He would know the line of that jaw anywhere; the curve of those lips, the blond hair, and, though they’re closed, those impossibly blue eyes. The image of them has been carved into his memory for so long that he can pull them up at will; it haunts him whenever he closes his eyes, flashes whenever he pulls the trigger.

It’s a face that he hasn’t seen in long decades.

Pressing against the glass, he wonders if he could simply phase through the cracks that hold the capsule together.

He never thought he would see Jack Morrison again.

Overwatch fell apart without him. Hell, _he_ fell apart without him. That loss, the not knowing, the constant trying to find answers… it had torn him apart. And he’d been denied them for so long.

Until now.

Though he’s loath to pull away from the capsule, from Jack, he knows that he has to. The interface still works, covered in an inch of dust from having been forgotten for so long, and it takes Jack’s old command input code and beeps happily.

He watches as the capsule fogs up, as it slowly begins ending cryostasis. He flexes his fingers, staring at the capsule through his mask.

The mask.

Reaching up, he discards it to the floor. There’s no need for it now. He’s finally found the answers he’s been searching for so long for. He has his answer. He has Jack.

And this time, he won’t let him go.

It seems like a small stretch of years before the capsule cracks open, the top coming off with a long, loud creaking shriek as long abandoned hinges work.

And in that cloud of smoke that billows out, is Jack.

Handsome and young, looking exactly as Gabe remembers him looking. It’s almost as though he’s stepped out of one of those dirty, worn old photographs that he’s kept through the years of both of them.

Except it’s one of those photos that was just for Gabe, because Jack’s naked as the day he was born.

By God, he’s as beautiful as Gabe remembers. Maybe even more so.

Gabe steps forward without thinking. There’s not a thought in his head but the _need_ to touch Jack, to know that this is _real_ and not some hallucination of a fractured mind. He cups Jack’s face between his hands, uncaring about the claws on his fingers, and holds him.

With a shuddering breath, Jack starts forward.

And he would’ve hit the ground, too, if Gabe wasn’t there to catch him.

Jack’s so cold, his skin clinging to the chill of cryo. He presses solid, real hands against Gabe’s chest, blinking at the face before him as he looks up, confused. Realization dawns, gradual in the widening of Jack’s eyes. His mouth drops open, a perfect ‘o’ of flushed pink lips that Gabe remembers being soft and warm against his.

He wants nothing more than to kiss Jack right then, in that moment.

“... _Gabe_?”

And his voice is hoarse, a rasp that Gabe would hardly recognize if it wasn’t coming from such a familiar face. It’s a rasp he knows, from long, sleepless nights and lazy Sunday mornings.

“Yeah,” he answers with a throat that’s gone tight. “Yeah, Jack. It’s me.”

Whatever little strength Jack has, he sags against him, “Gabe…”

“I’m here, Jack. I’m here.”

The claws dig in, leaving little red marks on Jack’s face and Gabe winces. He should’ve pulled the gloves off.

But Jack leans into the touch, nuzzling into Gabe’s hands. He’s weakly fisted his hands in the front of Gabe’s jacket, hands tight around the belt of grenades he wears. His breathing is ragged, hitching, and his eyes water, bright blue turning crystalline with tears.

“God, Gabe… you’re… what happened?”

“Been twenty damn years, Jack,” Gabe says. “Thought you were dead.”

Jack’s fingers creep up, touching his neck, tracing along the lines that have carved themselves into his face. The scars that weren’t there before, deep lines in the flesh; some of which go nearly to the bone. And they should have been impossible to survive, but here Gabe is alive, holding a man he never thought he’d see again in his arms.

“You look like death,” Jack says, lips quirking up a little in a tiny smile. “Still the best sight I’ve ever seen.”

Gabe laughs, “I kinda am. Dead, I mean. So are you.”

“What…?”

There’s a bang from upstairs. _Guess they’re not so useless after all._

“I’ll explain everything later,” Gabe says. He surrenders, finally, to the urge and kisses Jack fiercely – little more than a press of lips. “You trust me?”

Jack smiles, “With my life.”

Gabe shrugs out of the heavy trench coat he wears, hands it to Jack.

It’s a little too long on Jack, but it covers up the necessary bits when fastened. Gabe pauses, taking the time to pull the hood up and over Jack’s face. The last thing he needs is anyone to spot him absconding with the not-as-dead-as-they-thought former Strike-Commander of Overwatch.

“Follow me,” he says.

 

 

 

The safe house is one that Talon doesn’t know about. It’s little more than a shitty studio apartment in a building that Gabe owns through one of many small shell companies. Mercenary work pays well, Talon pays even _better_ , but he’s never been permanently on the payroll. They want the big guns, they hire him.

He’s long since given up on the good fight.

Jack catches his face between his hands once they’re through the door, pulling him in and kissing him. He tastes _better_ than Gabe remembers.

“It feels like yesterday,” Jack breathes. “That I saw you last. But you… you’ve changed and I – I’m still the same.”

“Still the most beautiful sight I’ve seen,” Gabe replies. “I’ve missed you, Jackie. You’ve got no idea–”

Jack kisses him again, “You only call me that when you’re about to cry. What happened, Gabe? All I remember is – the ceremony. You and Ana were – but everything afterwards is blank.”

“You vanished,” Gabe says. His hands fist in the fabric of his trench coat, still draped around Jack to protect his modesty. “We all thought you’d died. Overwatch, it – well, I’m not gonna lie to you: It crumbled without you. Last I heard, Ana’s dead. Reinhardt’s still kicking and a couple of the damn kids are trying to restart shit.”

Blinking, Jack bites his lip, then asks quietly, “How long?”

“Damn, Jack, it’s been nearly twenty _fucking_ years since I saw you last.”

“I’m sorry, Gabe,” Jack murmurs, leaning in and kissing him softly. His lips brush over Gabe’s cheeks, the lines of scars, his lips. “I’m so sorry. I – I should’ve been there.”

“You’re here now,” Gabe says, catching Jack’s chin between index finger and thumb. “And I’m not gonna let you go again. Ever.”

Jack shivers, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Don’t care what I gotta do, but I’m not losing you again. Nearly killed me once, dunno if I could survive it again.”

“I… let me stay with you,” Jack says. “That was all I ever wanted: to be with you. Let me stay, please?”

“Damn you and those puppy eyes. Never did learn to say no to them.”

There’s a tiny smile on Jack’s face, “Good. Because I couldn’t ever say no to you, either. So, you’ll let me stay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

 

 

Logically, he knows he can’t keep Jack locked up in his shitty safe house forever. But Jack seems fairly content to simply… be domestic. He welcomes Gabe home in barefeet with a soft kiss and dinner on the table, the TV playing softly in the background. He smiles and it’s a smile without any ghosts behind it; he’s remained the sweet, idealistic man that Gabe fell in love with all those years before.

And here he is, feeling old, torn apart, and with more scars than he knows what to do with.

But Jack doesn’t care. Jack worries that _Gabe_ might not love him anymore, might not want him, and that they’ve become too different over the years that have passed. Because while Jack has stayed the same, Gabe’s no longer the man that he once was.

Lying in bed, with Jack draped across his chest, Gabe toys with the bright blond hair that’s so familiar to him.

It’s like a dream come to life.

Jack traces lines of scars absently. His fingers are hesitant as they feel the hard lines left behind from the explosion, from his unwanted resurrection.

“What happened to you?” Jack murmurs softly. “You can tell me.”

Gabe sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes, “Remember that doctor we used to work with? And she’d been working on some regenerative tech? Yeah, well, there… there was an explosion. Killed me, or it should’ve. She didn’t let that happen.”

Jack props his chin on Gabe’s chest, “Angela?”

He twitches to hear her name spoken so easily, so casually. He nods tightly.

It’s easier to show, Gabe thinks, than explain.

He holds his hand up in front of his face, lets his body shift from solid mass to what has charitably been termed his wraith form. His arm turns to thick, black smoke that he runs through Jack’s hair before pulling it back in to reform his arm.

Jack stares, mouth open wide, “Wha–”

“You could say I came back wrong,” Gabe says, chuckling without humour. “I’m the monster that haunts your dreams; I’m the fucking reaper.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack murmurs. He says that so much lately, Gabe wants to hit him. “But… you’re not a monster. You’re still you, Gabe.”

“You don’t know–”

“ _I don’t care_!”

Gabe stares, he hasn’t heard Jack snap like that in so damn long that he’s forgotten what it sounds like when Jack’s angry.

Pushing himself up, Jack glares down at him, blue eyes blazing even in the darkness and mouth contorted into something close to a snarl.

“That’s behind us now. I just… I want us to be _happy_ and together. We deserve that, don’t we? We’ve been through enough – _suffered_ enough. We desire to be happy, Gabe. _You_ deserve to be happy, so don’t you _dare_ try and scare me off!”

He reaches out, grabs Gabe’s face and holds it tightly, “I _love_ you, Gabe. I always have and always will. Let me be there for you. Because… I’m sorry I wasn’t before, but I’m here now and I’m not going to leave you now. No matter what.”

And he kisses him.

Gabe groans, melts into the kiss because he’s been longing for Jack for so long. He’s been unsure of what’s gonna happen, convinced that at any moment that Jack’s simply going to… leave him. He vanished once before, what’s to stop him from disappearing again?

“I love you,” Jack murmurs, over and over. “I love you.”

He shifts, straddling Gabe’s hips and leaning over him. His skin is pale in the light that filters in through the blinds, almost iridescent and his hair takes on a glowing halo of gold about his head. And Gabe thinks, for a moment, that he’s more the angel than Gabe ever has been.

“Let me show you?” Jack murmurs. “I don’t need anything else. I don’t need answers, or blame, or us out there saving the world. I just need you, Gabe. That’s it. That’s all I’ve ever needed: you.”

He’s afraid to touch him, but needs to. Gabe reaches out, settles his hands on the lines of Jack’s hips, thumbs stroking alone the lines of bone there, “I worry that I’m keeping you here. That I’m being selfish; wanting you all to myself.”

“I’m yours,” Jack says, swaying a little, then steadying himself with a hand on Gabe’s chest. “And all I want is to be with you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’ve always known how to sweet talk a man.”

“Only you,” Jack responds. “If you’ll have me, I’m yours to keep.”

“All I’ve ever wanted, is you. And now I have you. You gotta know that I’m the same way; I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

Jack’s smile is luminous, the most beautiful sight Gabe’s ever seen, and it reminds him how impossibly young Jack still is, despite all the time that has passed. He hasn’t changed at all, still painfully earnest and impossibly in love with him.

And despite all the years that have come and gone, Gabe’s just as hopelessly in love with him. That’s never changed.

“Let me show you,” Jack says, leaning down and kissing Gabe softly. “Let me take control this time? It’s alright to give it up every once in awhile.”

Gabe nearly laughs, remembering his words from all those years before, but he smiles and nods.

“All yours, babe.”

Jack’s hands are gentle and soft, despite the gun calluses. He traces the lines of scars and muscles, kissing Gabe in such a way that’s got him groaning and yearning for _more_ , but he gave his word and he’ll stick to it. Besides, he’s curious to see what Jack’s got planned.

Fingers trailing along the lines of Gabe’s hips, Jack’s almost shy as he wraps them around Gabe’s dick. There’s still a little hesitancy in the way that he touches him that hasn’t _quite_ gone away yet; it’s a work in progress, though.

Keeping his hands to himself, however, becomes infinitely more difficult when the lube gets involved.

With a shift up onto his knees, Jack sways a little till he finds his balance as he works the lube between his hands to warm it. Once he’s deemed it warm enough, he wraps one slick hand around Gabe’s cock and gives it a firm stroke.

Gabe bites his lip, forces his hips not to thrust up into that grip because Jack knows _exactly_ how he likes it. That, at least, isn’t something that he’s forgotten.

But no, it’s not that. It’s how Jack slips a hand between his thighs, sucks a breath in a hiss, as he presses his own fingers inside of himself.

_Shit_.

He lets Gabe’s dick go once it’s hard and Jack himself isn’t – not really – but he doesn’t care. His breathing is ragged as he continues to finger himself, little whimpering noises passing his lips that indicate each time he adds another one.

And Gabe’s hands itch with the urge to replace them, to sink his fingers into that tight heat until Jack’s whining and grinding down against him, begging him to just _take him already_.

But he does nothing, simply watches, his own dick throbbing painfully, as he watches Jack prep himself for Gabe.

Jack pulls his fingers free, biting his lip as he does. He steadies himself with one still slick hand on Gabe’s chest, the other reaching down to guide his cock inside of him as he lowers himself down.

It’s slow going and Gabe’s hips are twitching with the suppressed urge to thrust up and fully seat himself in that _perfect_ tight heat. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times they do this; Jack is always just as tight as he was the first time. Gabe’s never gotten used to it and knows he never will; he’s addicted to the feeling.

The pace starts as a slow rocking back and forth, Jack’s fingernails digging into Gabe’s chest as he adjusts to having him inside. For several long minutes, he does nothing but rock back and forth, whimpering a little as he does.

His own cock’s only at half-mast. But he doesn’t reach for it.

“I always loved this,” Jack says, finally. His breath comes in shaking pants. “Having you inside of me.”

“Shit, Jack, you keep that up and I’m gonna come before we do much.”

He rocks back, a little harder, grinning that shy little grin of his that only ever comes out at times like this, “That’s alright. I want you to. You can get it up again, can’t you? You won’t even have to pull out.”

“Fuck. You like my cock that much, huh?”

Jack nods, “Never fails to make me feel good. And you feel good, too. That makes it even better.”

His hips twitch, just a little.

Still grinning like the lovestruck idiot that he is, Jack slowly rises up and lowers himself back down. His breath hitches as he comes back down, reaching a hand down between them and Gabe nearly breaks right then, feeling Jack’s fingers on either side of his dick, feeling the way he’s got him stretched open around him.

“Wanted to do that for so long,” Jack murmurs. His hands stays where it is on the next few repeats, just feeling as Gabe slides in and out of him. “You make me feel so good. I… I want to share that with you.”

They’re getting sentimental in their old age, Gabe can tell. Even though Jack’s still young and fresh-faced.

“Yeah, well having you wrapped around my dick feels pretty damn good.”

“Best you’ve ever had?” Jack asks.

“Hell yeah.”

“Good.”

Gabe’s not entirely sure how long they stay like that, Jack’s rhythm slow and steady before eventually he loses himself to it, grinding down into Gabe’s lap. He bites his lip, hard, and Gabe arches up to soothe away the sting of it with his tongue without thinking.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” he whispers.

Jack whimpers, slamming down just a little harder and Gabe shifts his hips up a little and that’s _perfect_ because Jack makes this strangled noise and goes faster.

“Just like that, yeah.”

When he comes, he groans, long and low. Jack sinks down all the way onto his cock, making tiny little noises that make his orgasm last _longer_ if possible. There’s a little puddle of semen on his stomach – Jack’s, of course – and when he moves to wipe it away with his hand and onto the sheets, Jack catches his hand.

His dick twitches valiantly with interest when Jack laps up his own cum from Gabe’s hand, lavishing the pads of his fingers with attention before pressing a kiss to each one.

“Shit, you know how to make a man feel damn special.”

Jack grins, skin shimmering with sweat in the faint light. He curls up on top of Gabe, nuzzling under his chin, “Can we stay like this? Just for a little longer?”

“Babe, that can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Jack replies. “I just want to stay connected to you. Please?”

_Fuck_. “Alright.”

He ignores how there’s a slight tremble in his hand as he brings it up, combs it through Jack’s hair.

 

 

 

They end up falling asleep that way and Jack’s limping a little the next morning, but he can’t stop smiling.

He’s radiant when he kisses Gabe goodbye, doesn’t even ask where he’s going.

“I love you,” Jack says, kissing him again. “And I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“You’d better be,” Gabe grumbles. “M’only going to the damn store.”

Jack laughs and Gabe smiles. It’s the best sound he’s heard in a very long time. Maybe it took them a long time to get here, but shit.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 3225 words
> 
> Written for [this prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=8103#cmt8103) over on the Overwatch kink meme, which I found recently and have begun the long task of trawling through for prompts. All y'all need to know is that I have a file full of prompts to fill and I'm going to slowly but surely work my way through them.
> 
> Because kink memes are my one, true weakness, please enjoy the shameless fics that I'm going to be posting in the next little while as I recharge my batteries.


End file.
